Merciless
by AudreaFalco
Summary: Rosalind Jackson is an ex-mobster and Bobby Mercer's best friend. When she helps Bobby kill one of Victor Sweet's men, she's forced to lay low and out of sight from her former employer. Soon after Evelyn Mercer is murdered, Bobby looks for revenge against Sweet and he enlists Rosalind to help him.
1. Grieving

My thumb tapped on the rim of the beer bottle I held in my hand. The liquid inside was no doubt room temperature at this point. I stared ahead at the various bottles of alcohol behind the run-down bar in the middle of the city of Detroit, lost in thought. Though, the thoughts weren't anything that could string together a possible meaning.

"Rosalind!" I was snapped out of my daydreaming state when I heard my name yelled across the bar, craning my neck enough to see a man walking towards me from behind. He scrunched an eyebrow at my gloomy state and wrenched his way past the people surrounding the seats at the bar, falling down into the one next to me. "You look like hell threw up."

I cocked an eyebrow at him and frowned. "Well, that's no way to greet a lady."

"I don't see any lady around here. Where is she?" The man placed a hand over his eyes and scanned the sea of people around the bar, earning an elbow to the ribs from me. I looked at him expectantly and turned my body on the stool I was sitting on so I was facing him. "What are you doing here, Fowler? Did the police force finally fire your ass?"

Detective Fowler looked back at me and smirked, shaking his head as he leaned an arm on the bar. "You haven't changed at all since the last time I saw you," he looked up and placed a finger to his chin. "Which I recall was with Bobby Mercer when you two decided to assassinate that supposed "spy" within Sweet's organization."

My gaze went dark when Fowler said that. "I told you…I don't associate with that prick anymore-"

"Woah, woah, woah," Fowler stopped me mid-sentence and shot his hands out in front of him, cocking an eyebrow at me. "The guy stood up for you and went to jail because of it. I think you owe him more gratitude than that for literally saving your ass from a trip to the badhouse."

I broke my gaze from Fowler's and looked behind the bar again, feeling overwhelmed by the images that were coming back to my mind. Victor Sweet, the supposed undercover boss who was controlling literally all of the city of Detroit, planned a secret assassination of one of Bobby's brothers, Jeremiah, who was in deep with the boss. Bobby caught wind of the plan however and sought to kill the person before he got to Jeremiah. I, being one of Bobby's longtime friends, couldn't refuse to help him with his plan and went along with him to murder the pawn. Bobby and I had run from the cops as long as we could, but Fowler and his men knew exactly who to turn to when a murder came up and they arrested Bobby. Keeping to his word that I wouldn't be blamed for the incident, Bobby took all of the charges and went to prison. This meant bad news for me in the long run, however. I was working alongside Sweet collecting money from his clients and when he heard I was in on the murder he cut me off, telling me that he would have me killed when I least expected it. Since that day, I cut off all ties with Bobby and the Mercer brothers, attempting to keep myself low profile.

"I'll take the silence as a feeling of regret and guilt washing over you," Fowler smirked and leaned back against the bar, looking out into the sea of people and then jumping forward a bit soon after. "Ah, speak of the devil…"

"I knew I'd find you here, you asshole." All of the blood felt like it had drained from my body when I heard his voice. I craned my neck to look behind me at the man walking towards us, taking in his slick-backed hair and grungy work clothes. I whipped my head back around and sunk low on the barstool, attempting to make myself as unnoticeable as possible.

"Ah, I see you haven't changed since you were out in the field popping bullets into every man that looked at you the wrong way…or should I say you still are?" Fowler smirked at Bobby and leaned back on the bar again, earning an annoyed roll of the eyes from Bobby. "I told you, you need evidence to convict me, you dick."

Fowler frowned at Bobby and shook his head. "Is that anyway to talk in front of a lady, Mercer? I would expect more from you in front of Miss Jackson here."

_Fucking asshole. _I seethed at Fowler for calling me out and glared at him from the corner of my eyes, refusing to turn around and let Bobby see me. I felt eyes on my back as Fowler smirked excitedly at me.

"Jackson?" The name left his mouth in a confused manner and he scratched the back of his neck, staring at the back of my leather jacket-clad body. "That's not…"

Fowler let out a laugh. "Indeed it is. Poor Ros here has been avoiding you since the day she popped one in-"

"You better shut your fucking dick sucking mouth before I put one in you, Fowler." I snarled at Fowler and he lost it, laughing loudly and doubling over in his seat. I glared at him as I heard a snort from behind me, turning my head to look at Bobby for the first time in four years. His eyes met mine and he smirked. "Yeah…that's Ros alright. I'd know that filthy sailor mouth a mile away."

I sighed in defeat and turned my body fully around in my seat, crossing my legs and arms across my chest. I gave a slight nod to Bobby and then looked at the ground as he smiled. "Long time no see, Rosalind."

"For a reason…" I mumbled to myself as Bobby continued to smile at me, Fowler regaining his composure and sitting straight again. He cleared his throat and then looked up at Bobby. "What brings your guilty ass here, Mercer? Looking for one of Sweet's fuckups again?"

Bobby tore his gaze from mine and shot a disgusted look in Fowler's direction. "No, you fucking dick. Have some fucking respect for me in my time of grievin'."

I cocked an eyebrow at Bobby when he said that, wondering what he meant. Fowler snorted at him and waved him off. "What the fuck could be so horrible in your life-"

"Bobby…is it Evelyn?" I cut Fowler off and stared at Bobby, watching as he brought his gaze to mine and then shot it down to the floor, keeping his voice low.

"She's dead, Ros."

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that kept me coming back to the Mercer house it was Evelyn Mercer. She had become the foster mother to all four of the Mercer boys and she was the sweetest, most generous person I had ever met. Her death struck me harder than anything that had ever happened in my life, and I had to be by her side one last time. When Bobby invited me to the funeral, I didn't hesitate to say yes, absolutely yes. Returning to the Mercer home would also mean I would get to see all four of the Mercer boys together since four years ago. I didn't want to admit it, but I missed all of them.<p>

I closed the door of my black Dodge Ram and locked it, pulling my leather jacket tighter around my body and letting out a sigh into the frosty Detroit air. I looked back and forth down the street as I crossed the road slowly towards the Mercer house, seeing people scattered throughout the yard and inside the house.

"Rosalind?" I looked around the house and then spotted the wild hair I remembered all too well. Jack Mercer, who was the youngest of the four, smiled widely at me and walked over.

I couldn't help but smile at the slept-in style he still had. "Jackie boy. It's been a while."

"Try four years. Ros, you shouldn't have just stopped talking to us like that." Jack looked at me with a slight frown, crossing his arms over his chest. I broke my gaze from his and looked at the ground, scrunching the snow beneath my boot on the sidewalk. "I know…"

A moment of silence passed between us before I felt two arms wrap around my form. I looked up to come face to chest with Jack, his chin resting on the top of my head. "I forgive you, though. You were always my favorite of Bobby's girlfriends."

I pushed away from Jack and looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow. "Jack, I was never his girlfriend. We just kill-"

I stopped myself and bit my tongue, not knowing if Jack was aware of the situation that went down with Bobby and I four years ago. He cocked his head to the side and scrunched his eyebrows, looking at me. "Really? Bobby talked a hell of a lot about you, though…"

"We were just really good friends, Jack." I chuckled nervously and patted down the front of his shirt, hoping to get away from the conversation. Jack placed his hands on my shoulders and gave me a nonconvinced look. "What happened then? I mean, you don't just stop talking to-"

"Jack, share the goddam girl, will ya?" Jack and I both turned to see Bobby walking up to us, a smirk on his face. I sighed in relief, knowing I wouldn't have to finish the conversation with Jack.

"Rosalind's here, Bobby. Surprise, right?" Jack guided me by my shoulders to Bobby, standing me in front of him. I cocked an amused eyebrow at Jack and then looked at Bobby, seeing he was rolling his eyes. "I'm the one who invited her, you fairy."

Jack scrunched his eyebrows in confusion at Bobby and looked down at me, moving his gaze back to Bobby's. "What-"

"Go greet some of the other guests. Ros and I have a lot of catching up to do." Bobby shot Jack a look and Jack reluctantly nodded, pulling me into a hug. "I'm glad to see you again, Rosalind."

"Same here, Jackie boy." I wrapped my arms as tightly as I could around Jack's form before pulling away. I watched him walk back towards the house before I heard Bobby clear his throat from beside me. I looked over at him expectantly and saw him looking between his raised hand and my body. I cocked an eyebrow at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "You okay there, Bobby?"

He looked startled that I spoke to him when he looked up at me, but then shook it off, dropping his hand back to his side. He shook his head and then looked out into the street. "It's been so long…I don't know whether to hug ya or give ya a strong handshake."

I looked at him and lowered my chin to my chest, looking over at the people chatting by a drink table in the backyard. "That depends…why did you do it?"

Bobby looked over at me in questioning, his brow scrunching. "Do what?"

"Take all of the blame for me," I slowly brought my gaze over to meet his. "I could have taken some of that off of you, Bobby. You never would have gotten that long of a sentence since I was still on Fowler's good side-"

"I don't want to talk about that, Rosalind. That's not important-"

"Like hell it isn't! It's the entire reason I stopped talking to you! I got let go from-" I slammed my jaw shut after I realized I almost let it slip to Bobby that I had worked for Sweet, my gaze shooting to the sidewalk. After all these years, Bobby still didn't know my entire story. Like Bobby I was an orphan moving from foster home to foster home. I was an unruly child and it wasn't long before foster parents were forced to say they were unwilling to work with me. Victor Sweet, however, knew how to deal with me and knew what he could turn my unruliness into: a no-bullshit funds collector who threatened to kill you if you couldn't pay the boss.

Bobby stared at me when I completely cut myself off, slowly sliding his hands into his pockets. "Let go from what, Ros?"

"Just drop it, Bobby-"

"Rosalind." His tone was hard and I finally looked up at him, my unruly streak taking my body over once again. "It's not important right now, Bobby. I don't want to talk about it-"

"Rosalind, I swear to fucking god, if you keep things regarding that day from me-"

"Woah, Bobby! Take it easy! You see the woman for the first time after four years and you decide to scream at her? Jesus." I looked over to see Angel walking towards us, his face in an annoyed look and his hands out in front of him. He stopped next to a glaring Bobby and looked over at me, his face immediately going soft. "Rosalind, how have you been, sweetheart?"

"Oh, so you finally show up after three fucking months and you treat me like shit, then turn around and act like that woman's a fucking innocent child!" Bobby smacked Angel over the back of the head and earned a hard glare from the other brother.

"Yeah, what brings you back, Angel?" I smiled at him and crossed my arms, watching as his face contorted into a wide smile. "Oh, you know-"

"Yeah, I know who the fuck it is," Bobby cut him off and placed the back of his hand to his forehead, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. "It's La Vida Loca. Aye, mami!"

I held back a snort, always taking a fond liking to Bobby's impressions of Sofi, Angel's girlfriend. Angel glared over at him and punched him in the gut, forcing Bobby to double over in pain. I laughed at Bobby's expense before I felt an arm drape over my shoulders, looking to my right to see Jeremiah cocking an eyebrow at the scene. "Did I miss something important?"

My laughter subsided as I grinned widely at Jeremiah, throwing my arms around his shoulders in a hug. "Jeremiah! What the hell? I missed you so much!"

"As I have missed you, angel face," Jeremiah chuckled as he returned the hug, pulling away after a moment to look back at Jack who was standing to his right and then at everyone standing in a circle. "Looks like the entire gang is back together again."

I looked around and realized I was finally with all of the men I called my family from years ago. None of them had changed a bit and I was happy for that, but at the same time I had wondered if I had. I wondered if I had changed for the better or worse after all that had happened.

"I hate to cut the cheery family reunion short, but I have something I need to talk to all of you about." Bobby crossed his arms and looked around at the group, Jeremiah cocking an eyebrow at him. "What could possibly be so important that you need to talk to us about it right after ma's funeral?"

Bobby's face went dark as he looked at Jeremiah, the corners of his mouth creasing. "I think mom's death was planned."


	2. Strait-ish

Before we got the chance to leave Jeremiah's house to go back to Evelyn's, all five of us were stopped by Fowler and his partner Lieutenant Green. Fowler smirked at us as Green cocked an eyebrow at Bobby, tapping him on the chest with his finger. "You staying strait, Bobby?"

"Strait-ish," Bobby looked at Green and smirked. "Thanks for coming, Green. Ma would've been happy you made it to the service."

Green snorted and shook his head. "Shit, your mom would've been happy _you_ made it back for her funeral!"

Bobby's face went solemn and he looked between Fowler and Green, crossing his arms. "I didn't come back for no funeral."

I cocked an eyebrow at Bobby from his right, looking between the three other brothers to see them unfazed by the statement. Green shot Bobby a stern look. "You better not think of getting involved with that type of crime shit again. I swear, Bobby, I won't be there to bail your ass out this time."

"Don't worry about it," Bobby shrugged at Green. "Detroit's finest got the streets lookin' clean. I'm just here to pick up the crumbs you boys missed."

"Bobby, I would advise you not to get involved." Green crossed his arms and glared hard at Bobby. He uncrossed his arms and placed his hands in his pockets in return, looking hard back at Green. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Maybe we'll just see what fucking happens."

Green opened his mouth to retort when Fowler cut him off, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let him go, Green. We just won't be there when he gets his ass thrown in jail again to rot with the rest of the fuckups."

Bobby kept his gaze hard as he watched Green nod at Fowler, turning to follow his partner back to their car. He looked back at Bobby and shook his head, turning back around to walk the rest of the way to the street.

"Someone want to tell me what the fuck that was about?" I cocked an eyebrow at the four men around me and they all kept their gazes on the two cops. Bobby finally turned his head after a moment and smiled at me, patting me on the head. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. Just some boys talking about boy stuff."

I swatted his hand away and glared at him, earning a chuckle in return. "Don't give me that shit, Bobby."

Bobby shrugged and began walking towards the street, shouting behind him at me. "Just give me a ride over to my mother's, you nosey broad. Then maybe I'll tell ya what's going on."

"Fucking jerkoff…" I seethed at Bobby as Angel laughed, pushing my shoulder. "I see your relationship with him hasn't changed much."

I looked at Angel and rolled my eyes, letting out a slight groan and walking towards my truck. "Unfortunately…"

Bobby stood by the passenger's side door of my truck and held his arms around his body, mock-shivering and glaring at me as I dug my keys from my pocket. "Hurry the fuck up! I'm gonna freeze my dick off!"

I stopped in front of him and halted the search for my keys in my pocket, scrunching my face up in confusion and snorting. "What dick? I could have sworn you were a woman, Bobby."

Bobby glared at me and pushed my shoulder roughly. "You wanna go there, huh?"

"Already been there and back. Got the t-shirt and everything." I rolled my eyes at Bobby and stuck my tongue out at him, moving around the front of the truck to the driver's side. Bobby cocked an eyebrow at me as he pulled repeatedly on the handle as I attempted to unlock the doors, forcing the lock to reset every time he pulled on the handle. "Is it open yet? What the fuck?"

I pressed the button again the same time Bobby pulled on the handle, forcing the lock to reset again and an irritated noise to leave my throat. I looked through the window at him and glared. "I swear to fuck, Bobby, if you don't take your hand off the handle I will saw the fucking thing off!"

"That a threat, Jackson? Don't go threatenin' me!" Bobby eyed me from the other side through the window and I huffed, waiting for him to pull on the handle before pressing the button afterwards, hearing him laugh in satisfaction when the door opened. "Fuckin' finally."

"Get the fuck in before I run your ass over and then back up over you again." I barked at Bobby as I got into the truck, slamming the door behind me as Bobby took his seat with a chuckle. I set the keys in the ignition and started the car, watching as Bobby began pressing every button he could find and testing my patience. "Where do you get this nice of a car? Huh, you kill a man? Last time I saw you, you were struggling to stay afloat."

"Bobby, just shut up, will you?" I scrunched my face in annoyance at Bobby as I looked behind me to pull out of the parking spot on the side of the road. Bobby glared at me before going back to inspecting the dashboard, leaving me to follow behind the car Jeremiah was driving.

* * *

><p>"So, shit, Bobby, what've you been up to?" Jack leaned against the car he was driving and smirked at Bobby as he walked up to him with me following close behind. Bobby cocked an eyebrow at Jack as he walked past him towards the steps to Evelyn's house. "I'm a freakin' college professor, Jack, what do you think I've been doing."<p>

I snorted at Bobby's answer and he turned around to subtly glare at me, Jack jogging up the steps behind Bobby and I. "I doubt that."

Bobby turned around suddenly and I smashed into his chest, backing up a bit to see him looking at Jack behind me. "What about you? You still sucking a little cock left and right, or what?"

I punched Bobby square in the chest for his comment and he looked at me, smirking before turning around to open the door to the front porch. Jack walked up the stairs behind me as I entered the porch, mumbling under his breath towards Bobby. "Fucker."

"Oh, and you better not have fucked up the interior of my car, fairy." Bobby turned to look hard at Jack once we entered the interior of the front porch, my face scrunching. I closed my eyes for a moment as I placed a hand to my forehead. "Hold on one damn minute…you had a car, yet you wanted me to give you a ride?"

Bobby looked at me and shrugged, reaching out to place a hand on my shoulder. "I just wanted to spend time with my La Vida Loca-"

"Don't call me that…ever." I roughly shoved Bobby's hand from my shoulder and he smirked, Jack laughing quietly next to me. The door to the house opened and Angel peeked his head out, glaring at all of us. "Mind keeping your voices down a bit? I swear the neighbors two streets over heard you assholes."

"Hey, did you get your teeth whitened?" Jack looked over at Angel and I groaned, Bobby laughing loudly from next to him. Angel glared at Jack and slammed the door, walking back into the house. "Man, shut up, Jackie-poo!"

"Dude, you gotta lay off of stuff like that. It's rude." I glared at Jack and he just smiled, opening the door and walking into the house after Angel. Bobby looked over at me as I caught the door, entering the house behind Jack. "That's just how we are, Ros. We aren't the sensitive type of people," Bobby grabbed the back of my jacket and pulled me backwards, forcing me to look up at him. "Are you the sensitive type now? Haven't seen you in four years so how the fuck would I know?"

I knocked Bobby's hand away from my jacket and looked at him. "You're still the hands-on type, I know that much is still true," I straightened out my jacket as Bobby smirked. "But, no. I am still not the sensitive type when it comes to what people call me."

Bobby smirked wider at me and then removed his jacket, placing it on a coat hanger behind us as I did the same. He looked around the foyer of the house as it remained silent between all four of the brothers, my own silence overtaking me as I looked at the various objects placed on the mantle in the living room.

I placed my hands on my arms as I looked around, Angel and Jeremiah beginning their trek to their bedrooms upstairs. Bobby watched them and then looked at Jack, looking at me last. "Guess we should get some sleep, huh?"

Jack and I nodded at him as he walked up the steps, both of us following behind him. Jack strode off into his own room and stood in the middle, reaching down to pick up a guitar that was placed against the bed. He plopped down in the bed and looked down at it, placing his fingers along the strings. Bobby and I stood in the doorframe and watched him as he began strumming chords on the guitar, his gaze fixated on the wall in front of him.

I felt a nudge on my shoulder and I turned to see Bobby walking down the hall to the next bedroom, calling over his shoulder. "Come on. You can have my old room."

I followed him into the bedroom and then laughed, memories flooding back to me from when we were younger. "Remember when we fought over who got to sleep on the bed? Then Evelyn settled it when she forced you to sleep on the floor," I looked at the bed in the middle of the room as Bobby stopped moving around the room, placing a hand on the blankets. "Sometimes I felt bad for you, so I let you sleep at the bottom of the bed like the dog you are."

I looked up and smirked at Bobby, meeting his gaze as he glared at me. "It's only because you was a girl that ma made me sleep on the floor. Would have been rude otherwise, and we all know I would never want to be rude."

"Oh, please! You not rude?" I laughed loudly as I looked around the room again, Bobby chuckling and then moving around the bed to leave the room.

"I'll take ma's room." Bobby bumped my hip as he passed, leaving the room and walking down the hallway towards Evelyn's room. I watched him leave and then turned to look around the room once again. The walls were still covered with hockey merchandise and a few sticks were still lazily stacked in the corner. I smiled as I sat on the bed, beginning to remove my boots. I looked down to see my legs still covered with my jeans and I frowned, realizing I hadn't brought anything to sleep in. I sighed and stood up, walking down the hall towards Evelyn's room where I knew Bobby would be.

"Hey, Bobby…do you have-" I stopped when I realized Bobby wasn't visible in the room and I scrunched my eyebrows, hearing the faucet turn off in the bathroom. I looked towards the back of the room where it was located and saw Bobby walk out, frantically wiping at his face with his arms. I watched him until he looked up, jumping a bit in surprise when he realized I was standing in the room. "Ros…what's up? Need something?"

I cocked my head to the side and leaned against the doorframe, studying his face and noticing the slight tint of red that surrounded his eyes. "Bobby…are you crying?"

He looked up at me and laughed mockingly, wiping his face once again. "I don't fucking cry, Ros. What are you on?"

I shot him an unconvinced look and walked towards him, attempting to meet his gaze as he stared at the wall beside him. I frowned a bit as I placed a hand on his shoulder, his voice surprising me when he suddenly spoke. "She's actually gone, Ros. She's fucking gone and there's nothing I can do about it."

I stumbled back slightly when Bobby wrapped his arms tightly around my back in a hug, his face smashing into the crook of my neck as he let out a loud sob. I stayed paralyzed for a moment, realizing I had never seen Bobby show any other emotion besides anger, before wrapping my arms around his neck, my right hand patting his shoulder gently. "It's okay, Bobby-"

"No!" Bobby pulled back suddenly and wiped at his face, his other arm staying put around my back. "I'm going to kill the bastards that murdered her. I'm going to fucking kill them, Rosalind!"

I stared at Bobby for a few minutes before backing out of his grip, crossing my arms. "How do you expect to do that? Do you know who would even want to kill Evelyn-"

"Sweet." I almost missed the name through Bobby's struggle to form words through his crying, but I heard him say the infamous name of the man I was tired of somehow being associated with. I sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling, mumbling to myself. "Of course…"

"Everything all right in here?" Jeremiah leaned against the doorframe to Evelyn's room and looked between the two of us, concern crossing his features when he looked at Bobby. I looked back at Jeremiah and then back to Bobby, seeing he was completely vacant of any signs of crying and was now staring hard at the floor in front of him. He brought his gaze up to Jeremiah after a few moments and placed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Jeremiah, go get Jack and Angel."

Jeremiah didn't say anything when I looked back at him and silently vacated the doorframe to retrieve Angel and Jack, leaving Bobby and I alone in the room once again. The silence remained in the air as I just stared at Bobby, fixated on his hard stare directed towards nothing in particular. Jeremiah returned with the other Mercer brothers and all three took their spots around me, waiting for Bobby to speak again.

"I'm going to ask you guys to do something, but I'm not forcing you to get involved if you don't want to…" Bobby trailed off as he looked hard at all of us, crossing his arms. "I'm going to find out who murdered ma and then I'm going to kill them myself. I can't guarantee this will go off without a hitch and I can't guarantee anyone's lives, but if you are up for it, I would appreciate any help I can get."

I stared at Bobby, taking in everything he had just said. A familiar ping of anger and pain shot through my chest when I realized this exact speech was given four years ago when Bobby decided to go after Jeremiah's contracted killer. The question was, did I really want to go through all of that again?

"Man, I've got a wife and kids. I got a family, man…I can't go around killing people." Jeremiah shook his head at Bobby as he looked at him, Bobby looking up to meet his gaze. "I understand that, man."

"Then you understand that I can't be running around with the Michigan Mauler. I can't be thrown in jail and leave my family behind, man." I looked over at Jeremiah and recognized the nickname he had used for Bobby, the name itself bringing back tons of memories. Bobby had received that nickname for his knack for gruesome violence and various murders around the area. Even the police force had used the nickname for him, hence their reasoning for coming straight to Bobby when a murder case was opened.

"Alright…Jeremiah's out," Bobby subtly nodded at Jeremiah and then looked towards Angel. "You in or out, big man?"

Angel thought for a few moments and then looked at Bobby. "I don't know, man. Sofi has been on my ass about-"

"Don't give me that shit! You telling me you a whipped bitch now? Listening to everything that woman tells you to do?" Bobby shot Angel a hard look, earning a glare from the other brother. Angel looked at him for a few moments before sighing, nodding his head slowly. "Okay. I'm in…"

"You know I'll do anything to help you, Bobby." Jack voiced his decision next, earning a stern nod and a smile from Bobby. "Alright, the Fairy's in. What about you Rosalind? I know you're the best when it comes to tracking down and taking out killers."

I bit my lip as I saw Bobby look over at me and smirk, my stomach in knots over the possibility of once again going to back to committing murders. "Bobby…"

"I need you, Ros. You're my right-hand woman." Bobby took a step forward and placed both hands over my arms, forcing me to look up at him. I swallowed hard and then sighed, nodding my head. "I'll help you as much as I can, Bobby."


End file.
